The objective of this Clinical Mental Health Award application is to assist in academic activities in the field of geriatric psychiatry at the New York Hospital - Westchester Division, and to develop a clinical research program in the use of evoked potentials and psychophysical assessment of sensory functions in geriatric depression. The award will a) develop skills in the use of evoked potentials and psychophysical assessment in geriatric depression; b) become a resource within the Department of Psychiatry at Cornell University Medical College for electrophysiologic studies; c) conduct a research project for identification of geriatric depressives with abnormalities of evoked potential measures and compare the sensitivity of evoked potential measures with clinical measures and neuropsychological measures, in identifying a subgroup of geriatric depressives for follow-up. Hypotheses on the underlying relationships between aging, changes in sensory physiology and affective disorders will be formulated.